Tops Bet
by murakami-y
Summary: /NAMJIN SEQUEL UP/Libur setelah jadwal yang padat. Semua pasangan berkencan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan tentunya berakhir pada kegiatan panas. Ditambah dengan taruhan laknat para top. Vkook/Taekook, slight NamJin and YoonMin. pwp
1. Chapter 1 Vkook

**Tops Bet**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Pairing : Vkook/Taekook; top!Taehyung x bottom!Jungkook

Slight NamJin; top!Namjoon x bottom!Seokjin

Really slight YooMin; top!Yoongi x bottom!Jimin

Rate : M for sex scene and _**pwp**_

.

 _Enjoy~_

.

Libur setelah berhari—tidak—berbulan-bulan bekerja keras dengan jadwal tidur yang tak menentu itu luar biasa bukan? Inipun dirasakan oleh member _boyband_ naik derajat, Bangtan Boys, walau mungkin diantar sampai _dorm_ oleh manajernya tapi di saat pria berkacamata itu pulang semuanya berteriak penuh kepuasan.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka menghabiskan hari libur pertamanya dengan memenuhi kebutuhan tidur mereka yang kurang.

 _Esoknya…_

"Kalian berempat mau kemana?" tanya Seokjin melihat keempat anaknya memakai pakaian keluar.

"Aku dan _hyung_ akan pergi ke taman bermain~! Yumi- _ssi_ bilang disana sedang tidak banyak pengunjung dan selama kita menggunakan masker tidak akan ketahuan." Jawab Jimin penuh antusias sedangkan pasangannya hanya diam.

"Pergi jalan-jalan bersama TaeTae _hyung_! Kemanapun! Yang penting bermain!" Jungkook pun sama antusiasnya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, kalian tahu siapa yang harus dihubungi jika dikerumuni 'kan?"

Keempat pemuda itu mengangguk. Tepat di saat mereka hampir keluar dari pintu utama, "Ah. Jimin, Jungkook hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Para _bottom line_ itu mengerti dan hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Taehyung." Yoongi memanggil. Taehyung langsung mendongak menatap langsung mata sipit pemuda yang begitu mencintai _kumamon_ lebih dari apapun itu. "Jangan lupa." Ucapnya singkat, padat dan jelas alien itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggunya, Tae."

Jungkook tidak akan luput untuk menyadari perubahan wajah kekasihnya yang sejenak menjadi masam setelah _diingatkan_ oleh para _hyung_ -nya. Tapi dia berpikir mungkin mereka hanya menitipkan sesuatu jadi ia tak terlalu memedulikannya.

.

Berpisah dengan pasangan Yoongi dan Jimin, mereka pergi membeli perhiasan seperti gelang yang sama kemudian pergi ke _café_ yang sudah menjadi khusus bagi para member karena pemiliknya mengenal dekat remaja perempuan yang selalu menjaga mereka dari belakang sehingga tidak akan banyak fans. Mereka berdiam disana cukup lama, tak menyadari sore mulai datang dan sesuai jadwal mereka akan pergi ke hotel sebagai—inti dari kencan ini.

.

.

 **Klik.**

Kaget karena pergelangan tangannya yang diborgol matanya refleks menatap mata tajam Taehyung meminta penjelasan. "Ingin mencoba yang baru… Apa Kookie tidak mau?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelasnya. Jungkook hanya menghela napas singkat sebelum berkata bahwa itu tidak apa-apa walaupun yakin pergelangan tangannya akan memerah dan otomatis harus menemukan alasan yang tepat saat pemilihan kostum untuk tampil nanti.

Hah, betapa dia akan menyesali keputusannya. Kelinci memang sudah biasa tidak bisa melihat tatapan lapar dari pemangsanya.

Jungkook menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan jari pada seluruh tubuhnya, sentuhan yang lembut dan pelan sungguh lebih memabukkan dibandingkan alkohol termahal di dunia. Ah, biarkan dia menikmatinya dahulu sebelum bertemu _neraka_.

.

.

"T-Tae? Kenapa…berhenti?" tanya Jungkook dengan takut karena semua pergerakan Taehyung berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi yang didapatkan sebagai balasan hanyalah kecupan di keningnya dan bisikan 'sayang' yang lembut. Taehyung bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat tidurnya, mata bulat Jungkook mengamati semua pergerakan kekasihnya, bagaimana tangannya mengambil kamera _digital_ yang kemudian diletakkan di atas lemari dimana pihak hotel dengan sengaja menyimpan lemari yang **berhadapan** langsung ke tempat tidur. Terkadang Jungkook begitu merinding dengan pikiran kotor pihak hotel ini.

Lampu merah sebagai penanda kamera dalam keadaan merekam menyala dan Jungkook langsung tahu Taehyung berniat merekam kegiatan panas mereka. Memberontak, tapi tak menghasilkan apapun. Terpekik kaget saat kasurnya bergoyang sedikit, melihat seringaian menyeramkan Taehyung tidak membuat ketakutannya semakin baik.

"A-Aku…tidak..mau… Taehyung… Tidak…Kumohon.."

"Hush, _baby_ … Tidak apa-apa. Beberapa menit lagi kau bahkan tidak sadar sedang direkam dan mendesah nikmat sampai tidak mengetahui apapun…"

Setitik air mata turun begitu lidah lincah Taehyung menjilat daun telinganya, bibirnya bergetar mengeluarkan rintihan nikmat. "Selain… jariku yang menggerayangi kulit putihmu… lalu turun menuju lubang yang selalu lapar… memasukkan jariku ke dalamnya, menggaruk, menggunting, memelintir sampai sisi jalangmu muncul… memohon sambil menggoyangkan pinggulmu agar…"

"Memasukkan **penisku** masuk ke dalam, **mengoyak** lubangmu dan membuatmu **gila** akannya."

"A-Aah! Tae…hyu..nghh… A-akuhh.."

Menutup matanya, membuat air matanya yang telah terkumpul jatuh, bibirnya sudah tidak kuat menahan rintihannya karena libidonya yang sudah terlalu memuncak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, haus akan sentuhan memabukkan Taehyung. Semua reaksi yang dikeluarkannya hanya membuat sisi sadistis kekasihnya makin muncul. Aneh, dia begitu mencintai pemuda bergigi kelinci ini namun mencintai di saat ia menjadi jalang di atas kasur. Tapi namanya mencintai harus menerima semua sisinya bukan?

Keduanya berciuman sejenak, penuh kelembutan dan Taehyung mengubah posisi pemuda di bawahnya menjadi _doggy style_ walau wajahnya dibenamkan ke dalam bantal.

"Nngaah! Ahhn!"

Jari telunjuk Taehyung masuk dengan kasar ke dalam lubang surgawi Jungkook, memekik kaget karena tidak ada pemberitahuan menyebabkan dia secara refleks mengetatkan lubangnya. Jari keduanya masuk dan sampai jari ketiganya lalu mulai melakukan gerakan menggunting.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan ini, lubangnya sudah tidak terbiasa lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah harus mulai terbiasa karena jadwal mereka yang sudah renggang dan hormon Taehyung yang sama sekali tak bisa dikontrol. "Sialan… Lubangmu menelan jariku, sayang." Geram Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya.

"…Sa…kith.. T-Tae…hyung…"

" _Wae_? Apa kamu bilang? Sakit?" goda Taehyung, ayolah, dia tahu mengapa yang Jungkook rasakan itu sakit tapi dia akan berpura-pura bodoh kali ini.

"Lebih..d-dalamhh…"

 **Plak!**

"Aku bertanya mengapa terasa sakit! Bukan menanyakan apa yang kau inginkan, _jalang_!"

Pipi bokongnya memerah karena tamparan keras tangan besar kekasihnya. Seharusnya yang ia keluarkan itu rintihan kesakitan tapi yang dikeluarkannya malah desahan nikmat.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, _jalang_. Kenapa terasa **sakit**?"

Pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan sekali lagi, ditambah geraman galak seorang Kim Taehyung, gerakan jarinya pun berhenti seketika. Entah mengapa muncul rasa gatal di dalamnya yang membuatnya ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Namun dia harus menjawab pertanyaannya…ataukah **harus**?

"K-karena… _ahh_ … _Hyung_ … tidak mengenai prostatku…" ucap Jungkook dengan bibir yang bergetar, "L-lebih dalam... Hancurkan l-lubangku…Taehyung-ie... _aahn_..! Ku-kumo…honnhh..!"

Hanya diperlukan waktu setengah detik dan gerakan kecil untuk…

"AAHHHH! D-Disanahh! Ahhh! Aku... sukahh j-jari.. _ahh.._ muuhh…"

Taehyung sudah tidak dapat menahan seringai puasnya, jika saja Jungkook bisa melihat wajahnya. Kau tahu? Itu ide yang cemerlang. "Tatap wajahku, _Kookie_." Perintahnya, yang mutlak untuk dituruti.

Dengan susah payah Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, pipinya basah karena air mata tak kuat menahan kenikmatan, air liurnya yang turun dari sudut bibirnya, rambutnya yang berantakan, peluh yang terkumpul di dahinya dan desahan-desahan kecil dari bibir merah mudanya. Karena posisinya, dia tidak dapat begitu jelas melihat Taehyung apalagi dengan penerangan yang minim.

Taehyung—kekasihnya—dengan napas yang memburu, peluh di sekujur tubuhnya, dadanya yang bidang dan jangan lupakan celana yang masih dipakainya dengan _bulge_ yang terlihat jelas menyiratkan betapa dia menikmati permainan ini. Saat melihat seringai wajahnya, Jungkook tidak dapat menahannya lagi ditambah jari panjang itu dengan sengaja menabrak kasar prostatnya.

"Ha… A-aku… T-Tidakkh.. _Cumming…_ Ahh! Aahn! H-HYUUNG..!"

 **Splurt!**

Tubuh Jungkook menegang, mengeluarkan spermanya ke seprai putih. Menikmati orgasme terintens yang pernah dirasakannya, sekejap otaknya benar-benar terasa kosong. Mukanya memerah menyadari hanya melihat wajah tampan dihiasi seringai Taehyung membuatnya sampai pada puncaknya, ah, betapa jalangnya ia sekarang.

' _Jungkookie?'_

Matanya membulat sekejap, sejak kapan ponselnya tersimpan di sebelahnya? Yang sekarang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Tunggu, Jungkook benar benar tak ingat mengapa ponsel itu ada disana.

"Jin- _hyung_ meneleponmu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Bahkan dia tidak ingat mengangkatnya.

Tunggu, akhirnya dia ingat, sebelum Taehyung naik ke tempat tidur. Ada suara dering… dan… Taehyung… menyimpan ponselnya disamping Jungkook dengan alasan "agar Jin- _hyung_ bisa ikut bersenang-senang", Jungkook tidak menjawab panggilannya, jadi ia kira Seokjin pasti sudah menutup sambungan teleponnya. Oh Tuhan, biarkan Jungkook mati sekarang juga.

"J-Jin..- _hyung_ …"

' _A-Ada apa, Jungkookie?'_

Mendengar suara terbata Seokjin membuat rasa malu Jungkook semakin meledak. Bayangkan saja kau menelepon teman baikmu yang terkenal polos dan tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba mendapatkannya mendesah nikmat pasca orgasmenya.

"T-tolong… tutup tele..ponnya…"

Tak ada balasan dari seberang.

"J-Jin—"

' _Ah! M-maaf, tadi aku melamunhh..N-Nam..joonnh… T-Tunggu…'_

"Namjoon _hyung_ , jika ingin kita bisa **bermain** bersama." Ucap Taehyung dengan mudahnya sambil mengeluarkan jemarinya yang entah mengapa _basah_.

' _Hah… Apa maksudmu bermain bersama? Di saat kita sudah selesai, kemudian suara dari Jungkook-ah datang. Kau..ahh… yang—Fuck! Sempit sekali! Kau merasakannya, Hyung? Lubangmu! Basah! Karena cairanku yang sebelumnya!'_

' _Aaah! D-Daddyhh~! Daddy…begituhh…besar..ahh~!'_

Entah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba bosan dan Jungkook yang sudah terlalu lelah namun keduanya terdiam mendengar suara _speaker_ ponsel yang dengan keras mengeluarkan suara desahan penuh kenikmatan dari _hyung_ tertuanya, yang memang seperti seorang ibu di _dorm_ mereka. Dan ditambah… _daddy kink_? _Leader_ -nya yang di panggung begitu berwibawa dan keren tapi juga penghancur segalanya memiliki kesenangan akan panggilan itu?

Kedua pemuda yang termasuk paling muda ini menganga tak percaya, hampir saja _mood_ -nya hilang sampai Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, matanya berlinang air mata dan bibirnya yang bergetar bertanya, "A-Apa… TaeTae- _Hyung_ juga… ingin… dipanggil… _daddy_ …?"

Melihat Jungkook yang selalu berusaha setengah mati menerima semua rasa sakit, semua sisi sadis Taehyung seketika membuat sisi tersebut hilang begitu saja. Pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena terkadang ditarik oleh pemiliknya tapi borgol yang menghalanginya, punggungnya yang telah ia tandai karena terlalu berbahaya jika ia menandai lehernya yang mudah terlihat.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku." Ucapnya kemudian mengesap leher putih Jungkook tanpa membuat tanda, "Apa… kau ingin mengganti posisi?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, memperlihatkan senyum malaikatnya. "Aku suka begini. K-Karena…" pipinya memerah, "P-Penis Taehyung bisa…masuk lebih dalam. Menyentuh bagian terdalamku. B-Biarkan aku…menerima spermamu Taehyung _-ie_ dan… mengandung anakmu…"

Beginilah perbedaan _dirty talk_ Taehyung dan Jungkook, jika _dirty talk_ Taehyung penuh dengan kata-kata frontal yang mesum, Jungkook mengatakannya dengan senyum lembut dan penuh dengan kata yang memiliki unsur ' _mengandung_ '. Dan pemuda kelinci tersebut tahu itu akan membuat hewan buas di dalam kekasihnya muncul lagi.

"A-Aku…suka dengan dirimu yang…kasar.."

"Perkosa...aku…"

Hewan buasnya muncul kembali, dengan kasar membuka ikat pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ karena permainannya sebelumnya ditambah Jungkook yang mencapai orgasme sambil memanggil namanya dengan keras.

"Kau jalang kau tahu? Mengandung anakku? Jangan berbohong. Kau suka saat aku memperkosamu kasar dan memasukkan penisku dengan kasar. 'Perkosa aku'? Tenang saja, sayang. Aku akan memperkosamu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan dan kau akan latihan dengan keadaan seperti **itu**."

Taehyung mensejajarkan kejantanannya dengan lubang berkedut yang sudah lapar akan penis besar kekasihnya. Menarik napas sejenak dan langsung melesakkan penisnya ke dalam, langsung menyentuh prostat Jungkook membuat pemuda kelinci itu mengeluarkan desahan penuh nikmat, mendapatkan orgasmenya lagi.

"Haa!…Aahhn! B-Besarrhh… Penishh… _Hyung_..hh…"

Dari ekor matanya, ia melihat penisnya yang mengeluarkan cairan dalam setiap hentakan pada lubangnya. Dirinya berpikir, betapa tubuhnya menjadi sama dengan jalang. Hanya memikirkannya membuat pikirannya mulai menjadi kosong, hanya dapat mendesah dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar sambil meneteskan salivanya.

"Jungkookhh.. _hh_ … Kau begitu nikmat.." geram Taehyung mempercepat gerakannya.

" _Hyunghh.._ A-aku… Merasa… _ahhn_ …aneehhh… Aku… T-takutth… Mmmaaah~!"

"J-Jangannh!" desahan Jungkook mulai dihiasi dengan tangisan, makin terdengar jelas saat tangan bebas Taehyung memijat penis mungil Jungkook. Penisnya berkedut dan beberapa detik kemudian lengkingan suaranya terdengar bersamaan dengan tangan Taehyung yang basah. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jungkook orgasme.

Napasnya berantakan, peluh semakin membanjiri kulit putihnya. Tidak ada kata yang pantas untuk keadaan Jungkook selain, _menggairahkan_.

Namun Taehyung pun menyadari penis Jungkook yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan cairannya.

" _H-Hyuunggiehh…_ T-Tolo..nggh… A-akuhh…ti..daakkhh…bisaahh… berhentiiihhh… Aahhh! _H-HYUNGIEHH_!"

Dan Jungkook lagi-lagi mengeluarkan spermanya. Tidakkah ada yang bisa menghentikan Jungkook untuk berhenti membuat dirinya begitu _jalang_? Juga, siapapun hentikan Taehyung yang menggerakkan pinggulnya terlalu cepat sehingga kepala tempat tidurnya menabrak dinding berkali-kali dan suara derit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pikiran Jungkook telah hilang entah kemana, kepalanya terasa pening, seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi bahkan dia tidak mengeluarkan desahan nikmat lagi, hanya membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tak jelas dan air liur yang membasahi bantalnya. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah nikmat surgawi dari dimasuki oleh penis, ah, sepertinya dia tidak akan puas tanpa dimasuki kasar oleh pria lagi.

Penis Taehyung berkedut, menandakan kedatangannya yang sebentar lagi. Bibirnya mengeluarkan geraman dan beberapa kata kasar mengatakan betapa nikmatnya lubang Jungkook, lubang yang memijat pelan penisnya.

"Aku akan datang…Jungkook.. Telan semua..cairanku.. _ggh.._ " Taehyung, langkanya memberitahukan dia akan datang biasanya dia akan datang begitu saja tanpa memberitahu.

"Mmmh~! Datanglahh… B-Berikanhh…aku cairan…muuh. Ha…milihh…akuuhh..!"

Taehyung menghentakkan penisnya beberapa kali, sampai pada hentakan terakhirnya yang menyentuh bagian terdalam kekasihnya. Menyemburkan spermanya sambil tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan bahkan memutarnya. Sedangkan Jungkook, merasakan panas di dalamnya juga rasa penuh membuatnya menyemburkan spermanya— **lagi**.

Selesai dengan masa orgasmenya, keduanya mengatur napas. Jungkook telah kehabisan tenaganya terjatuh ke kasur walau telah terkotori oleh spermanya. Taehyung membuka borgolnya dan lengan yang memerah itu jatuh terkulai. Panas mereka sudah turun, dan Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke dalam ciuman mesra, meski tak dibalas sedikitpun karena lawannya sudah terlalu lelah.

Melepaskan bibir merah muda dan kedua matanya langsung menatap mata bulat Jungkook yang merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Bibir Jungkook membentuk senyuman tulus, "Aku mencintaimu… Taehyung.."

"Aku pun, Jungkook. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, selamanya… Ya?"

"Tentu saja, _Hyungie_."

Keduanya berciuman lagi, saling bertatapan.

"Ronde kedua?"

" _Hyungie_ … Aku lelah…" Jungkook langsung memasang muka cemberutnya.

" _Arra, arra_. Kalau begitu, aku keluarkan ya."

Menarik napas, menahan dirinya agar tidak terangsang lagi saat mengeluarkan penisnya. Jungkook meringis merasakan cairan sperma Taehyung yang mengalir turun ke pahanya. Taehyung membaringkan dirinya di samping member sekaligus kekasihnya, tersenyum lagi sambil mengelus pipi kemudian berpindah ke rambut hitamnya.

" _Hyung_ … Sebenarnya rekaman itu untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook, matanya tertutup menikmati elusan lembut Taehyung.

"Hmm… Itu… Aku kalah taruhan, dan… aku harus merekam saat kita melakukan _itu_. Lalu menunjukkannya ke Yoongi _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_. Ehehe…" kekeh Taehyung ditambah senyuman bodohnya.

"Kenapa harus ikut taruhan di saat _hyung_ tahu tidak bisa menang apapun?"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu aku tidak pernah menang apapun? Aku menang waktu kita memainkan—"

"Iya…iya. Tapi benar-benar… kalian para _top_ dan dunia mesum kalian.. Apa tidak apa-apa dibiarkan merekam terus?"

"Biarkan. Aku sudah malas bergerak dan survei mengatakan bahwa setelah seks, pasangan lebih suka bermesraan seperti ini. Jadi biarkan koalamu ini terus memelukmu, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, rasa kantuk mulai mendominasinya dan elusan pada pipinya tidak membuat keadaan semakin baik. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur disusul dengan Taehyung.

Tapi, apakah mereka yakin tidak melupakan sesuatu? Seperti… _panggilan telepon_?

 **END**

 **Author's Note (or message?)**

Pertama-tama biarkan aku mengucapkan terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya bagi yang telah menemukan dan membaca ff ini sampai akhir. Aku masih merasakan banyaknya kekurangan dalam penulisanku jadi kupikir tidak akan ada orang yang membacanya sampai akhir.

Ini adalah ff pertamaku (ff pertama langsung rate M, coeg sekali…) dan aku baru memasuki fandom screenplays jadi aku itu author newbie pangkat seribu. Senang bergabung disini dan mari kita semua membagikan kebahagiaan ff rate M~

Karena aku author ff newbie, jika memiliki kritik atau saran tolong beritahu aku. Supaya aku bisa lebih mengembangkan dan memperbaiki apa yang kurang dari ff ini atau lebih tepatnya, penulisanku. Mohon bantuannya para readers dan author lainnya~

Semoga nanti aku bisa membuat yang YoonMin atau NamJin.

Tolong panggil aku dengan M.Y ~ Maafkan jika author's note ini begitu panjang.


	2. Chapter 2 YoonMin

**Tops Bet; YoonMin Sequel**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Pairing: YoonMin; Top!Yoongi x Bottom! Jimin

Rate: **M** for _sex scene_

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

"Aku dan _hyung_ akan pergi ke taman bermain~! Yumi- _ssi_ bilang disana sedang tidak banyak pengunjung dan selama kita menggunakan masker tidak akan ketahuan."

Jimin berkata dengan penuh antusias, sudah lama menginginkan hari libur ini. Mungkin memang jadwal mereka untuk album ini lebih padat dibandingkan album mereka sebelum-sebelumnya, tetapi banyak sekali hal yang begitu pantas dengan kerja keras mereka. Ditambah dengan penghargaan yang sama sekali tak diduga.

Ya, pokoknya begitulah kehidupan mereka dalam beberapa bulan ini. Sekarang mereka bisa berteriak dan bermalas-malasan sepuasnya, sangat sepuasnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang seperti anjing hendak dibawa berjalan-jalan pada sore hari, _rapper swag_ ini hanya diam menatap malas kekasihnya sendiri. Atau mungkin memang matanya yang sipit sehingga apapun yang dia lakukan hanya terlihat malas. Dia memang **malas** sebenarnya, ditambah sekarang masih musim dingin, harus memakai pakaian yang tebal yang berat padahal ia bisa bercinta dengan selimut tercinta dan selingkuhannya bernama _kasur_.

"Ah. Jimin, Jungkook hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Seokjin mengingatkan dan Yoongi dapat dengan jelas itu ditujukan kepada _bottom_ _line_ yang hanya mengangguk patuh.

Yoongi berpikir dalam diam betapa menyebalkannya _bottom line_ terkadang, mereka yang menikmati tapi mereka yang melaporkan ke _mama_ -nya. Mereka yang meminta kasar tapi mereka yang mengeluh betapa kasarnya pasangan mereka, terkecuali Jungkook yang mungkin sedikit _masokis_.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai _maknae_ kelinci itu, ia baru ingat akan sesuatu.

"Taehyung."

"Jangan lupa."

Taehyung mengangguk takut, itu yang dilihat oleh Namjoon dan Yoongi. Setelah itu dua pasangan itu pergi keluar dan berpisah jalan.

.

.

Informasi dari _nya_ memang sangat akurat dan dapat dipercaya, taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi memang tak begitu memiliki pengunjung yang banyak ditambah mereka memakai pakaian yang seperti _orang biasa_ sehingga tidak menarik perhatian. Walau Jimin sudah diberitahu untuk tidak begitu menggunakan suaranya yang asli, karena suaranya yang unik dan hanya dimiliki **Jimin** member BTS.

Daripada sepasang kekasih mereka lebih terlihat seperti anak dan ibu dimana Jimin berlari-lari menunjuk semua wahana yang ingin dinaikinya sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan ikut jika ia bisa menaikinya.

Setelah puas, mereka makan siang bersama. Tapi disanalah Jimin melakukan kesalahan…

"Yak! _Hyung_! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Yoongi menggoda Jimin dengan gombalan yang mungkin sebenarnya bukan gombalan dan kekasihnya yang terlalu malu menerima pujaan.

" _H-hyungie…_ Awas ya…" ancam Jimin dan hanya diberikan senyuman meremehkan membuatnya menggembungkan pipinya, namun berubah menjadi seringai dengan cepat.

" **Ahhn** ~ _**suga hyunghh~**_ "

Yoongi tidak tahu membeku karena apa, apa karena desahan palsu Jimin atau dia yang memanggil nama panggungnya di tengah banyak orang—yang tak dijamin tak ada fans mereka disana.

Tak lama mereka berlari karena kerumunan orang mulai datang. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang, hanya bersembunyi di gang sempit dan gelap sambil menelepon seseorang tetapi tak beberapa lama kemudian muncul perempuan pendek yang bahkan jauh dari Jimin—yang pendek diantara member lainnya—dan dengan dinginnya berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Terimakasih… selalu… Kita selalu merepotkanmu." Jimin berusaha mencairkan suasana dingin disana.

"Simpan terimakasihmu, _bocah seksi_. Ah, sampaikan terimakasihku kepada Taehyung dan sampaikan pesanku ' _terimakasih atas bonus malamnya_ '."

.

.

Walaupun perempuan itu telah mengantarkan mereka ke tempat yang aman dan pergi sesegera mungkin, Yoongi menarik lengan kekasihnya menuju ruang latihan mereka. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, napas putih berhembus karena pemanas yang belum dinyalakan tapi itu tak akan diperlukan—mereka akan segera menjadi panas pula.

 _Rapper_ itu langsung menarik dagu pemuda lebih pendek dan melumat bibir merah mudanya. Jimin memeluk lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman awal mereka, beberapa kemudian lidah mereka mulai memperebutkan dominasi tapi hasil akhir akan selalu sama—Jimin akan berakhir melenguh.

"… _H-hyunghh…_ Na-napasku…"

Setidak relanya _rapper_ ini dia melepaskan pagutan itu menatap mata sayu kekasihnya, pipinya memerah, napasnya berantakan dan jangan lupakan air liur dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hiyaah!" Jimin memekik kaget begitu tangan pucat Yoongi meremas bongkahan kenyalnya yang sering sekali diperdebatkan bongkahan siapa yang lebih besar dengan Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti meremas, malah mengelus lembut pada daerah atas pahanya, pemuda _submissive_ ini heran tapi menikmati gerakan tersebut.

"Hahh… _Hyungg~_!" Jimin menggeliat geli saat Yoongi mencubit jahil kulit walau masih terhalang oleh kain celananya.

Panas mulai menjalar dari bagian tubuh bawahnya ke kepalanya yang bersandar pada pundak _hyung_ -nya, napasnya kembali memberat dan Yoongi tak luput untuk merasakan deru napas tersebut.

"Mmmh~ T-Tanganmu…nakal sekali, _hyung_.."

"Siapa yang nakal disini, hah? Yang tadi mendesah sengaja dengan suara keras. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat keadaan, _Chim_."

"Ahhh! J-jangan…lakukan…ituuhh…"

Tangan kiri Yoongi yang bebas memegang bongkahan kenyal bagian kirinya, kedua tangannya mulai menggerakkan kasar daging itu, seolah memijatnya dengan kasar. Saling menabrakkan dua pipi itu satu sama lain, sesekali memberikan remasan kuat membuat desahan seksi keluar. Kegiatan itu berlangsung cukup lama, mungkin orang biasa yang melihatnya akan bosan tapi itu berbeda dengan Jimin yang berhadapan dan mengendus aroma _mint_ kekasihnya, memberikan perintah agar otaknya menstimulasi hawa nafsunya.

Jimin memang masokis—karena merasa dirinya hampir mencapai batasnya hanya karena permainan tangan di pipi bongkahan daging bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja…

 **PLAK!**

"H-HYAA…Ahhn.. _H_ - _hyung_ … Berhen—"

 **PLAK!**

"B-Berhenti… K-kumohon… A-aku… _Hnnng_.."

Yoongi menghentikan tamparan kerasnya, putri salju sekalipun, dia tukang membenarkan di _dorm_ sudah pasti tenaga dalam tangannya terbentuk. Tubuh Jimin bergetar bukan main, kedua lengannya memeluk erat leher pucat Yoongi—dia benar-benar bisa orgasme hanya dengan _spanking_. Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikan seseorang sekarang, segimanapun dia merengek atau menangis.

 **PLAK!**

"T-TIDAK! AH! _Hyungiehh_ … T-tidak..mau… _S-Stop_ …"

Isakan mulai muncul di antara desahan tersiksanya. Air matanya saja sudah mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

 **PLAK!**

"NGAAH! Y-Yoon…gih… _Hyuunggh_ … Ahh… Tidakhh…bisaa…menahannya lagi…"

Merasakan ereksi penis Jimin yang masih terbungkus celana kain berkedut, hatinya benar-benar memuji Tuhan yang sudah memberikan pemuda se-masokis Jimin dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya.

Sedangkan Jimin? Ia hanya merintih, perasaannya bercampur antara malu dan nikmat. Malu karena merasakan kenikmatan dari tindakan ini. Kenikmatan yang bahkan **lebih nikmat** dari ditampar biasa oleh tangan orang lain. "Tatap aku, **Jiminie**." Perintah sang dominan. Dengan ragu ia menatap mata sipit Yoongi.

Sang putri salju memberikan kecupan singkat sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pasangannya. Ia sengaja memberikan jeda, kemudian tertawa pelan dengan suara rendahnya.

" _ **Bitch**_."

 **PLAK!**

"AAH! T-tidak.. T-tidak… _**Oppa**_.. _C-cum_... _Cummingghh_ … Ahh... Kelu—AAHH! Y-YOONH…GIHH _**OPPAAAHH**_..!"

Suara desahan Jimin terdengar lebih seksi dibandingkan siapapun, Yoongi ingin mempertaruhkan itu. Dia mungkin sering memberikan _fanservice_ dengan suara desahan seksinya yang dibuat-buat, tapi tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan desahan ekstasi saat ia orgasme. **Bahkan** , Yoongi yakin hanya dengan memperlihatkan rekaman desahan Jimin pria yang setiap hari memperkosa wanita di klub malam akan tergila-gila.

Kaki pendeknya tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya, untungnya Yoongi dengan sigap menahannya untuk tetap berdiri. Nafsunya semakin naik melihat bagian depan celana abu-abu yang dipakai Jimin basah, kemudian matanya tak sengaja menangkap pantulan wajah pasangannya dari cermin yang bagaikan dinding di ruang latihan itu. Poni yang lengket ke dahinya, pipi yang basah karena air mata dan keringat, bibirnya bergetar masih mengeluarkan desahan kecil dan panggilan _'oppa'_.

"J-Jahat… _H-hyung_ tahu aku benci… hal seperti ini.."

Dalam bisu, Yoongi membuka kasar celana abu-abu Jimin melemparnya entah kemana dan membaringkan tubuhnya, otomatis membuat pemuda setengah telanjang itu berada di atas.

"Di saat para ARMY berkata bahwa bokong _maknae_ lebih padat, aku melihat yang milikmu lebih padat, _Chim_. Di saat aku meremasnya terasa pas di tanganku, kepadatan yang pas dan jumlah daging yang pas—ah, jangan lupa **sensitif**."

Muka Jimin langsung memerah total, tangannya meremat jaket tebal yang masih dipakai Yoongi. Ayolah, itu begitu memalukan. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya, refleks memundurkan bagian bawah tubuhnya menemukan kejantanan yang sudah mengeras. Tubuhnya langsung membeku, berjengit kaget saat merasakan tangan pucat itu menangkup wajahnya.

" _ **Oppa**_ -mu ini lelah dibawa keluar, tapi Jimin yang **baik** dan **patuh** tidak akan membiarkan yang _terbangun_ ini begitu saja 'kan?"

"A-Apa…yang harus…aku lakukan?"

"Pertama-tama, buka bajuku."

Yoongi bangkit berdiri agar membantunya membuka pakaiannya, jemari pendek dan kecilnya meraih mantel dan membukanya. Kemudian berlanjut ke kemejanya, membukanya dengan cepat, melihat tubuh atas berkulit pucat itu. Otaknya langsung memutar ulang semua adegan intim mereka sebelumnya, di **toilet** , kamar, **ruang tengah** , **dapur** , **meja makan** dan **ruang ganti**.

Put—Pangeran salju yang memiliki senyuman semanis gula, tukang tidur menjadi penuh dominasi saat mereka berdua.

"Kemari."

Keduanya bangkit mendekati salah satu dinding cermin, Yoongi duduk dengan nyamannya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya lalu membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan penis tegangnya yang mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. Jimin hanya berdiri diam, menunggu perintah selanjutnya, kemudian…

"Aku terlalu lelah jadi…"

" _ **Ride me**_ , Jimin."

Tertegun sejenak, mendekati pemuda yang diam disana, menunggu. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan lubang basahnya, menarik napas panjang lalu perlahan-lahan mulai memasukkannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, napasnya putus-putus entah karena antusias atau ketakutan.

"Aaahh… _H-Hyung..hh_ …"

"Terlalu lambat."

Tangan Yoongi yang memegang pinggang Jimin mendorong keras sehingga tubuhnya langsung turun, membuat penis itu masuk sepenuhnya. Otot pada lubangnya belum siap dan refleks menyempitkannya.

"NYAAH~! _H-Hyungieh… Kasarrh.. Se..kalihh…_ "

"Panggil aku _'_ _ **oppa**_ _'_ , _**masochist bitch**_."

" _O-Oppahh…_ "

Jimin mulai menaik turunkan tubuh mungilnya, jemarinya sesekali mencakar kulit pucat sampai hampir mengeluarkan darah. Desahannya tak terkontrol, keluar dengan begitu erotis, jari kakinya menekuk saat ujung penis itu menyentuh prostatnya yang memang lebih dalam dibandingkan orang lain, sehingga untuk menyentuhnya dibutuhkan penis kekasihnya. Itulah salah satu alasan pasangan ini paling sering tertangkap sedang bersetubuh dibandingkan member lainnya.

Ditambah pemuda yang tengah menungganginya sering merasa terangsang di tengah-tengah latihan atau bahkan tampil di panggung, untungnya _fans_ menganggapnya sebagai _service_.

" _O-Oppahhh…_ A-apa..kah.. aku terli..hat.. _hh.._ seperti… **jalang**.. _ahh_..?"

Mungkin dia bertanya begitu karena melihat bayangan dirinya tengah menunggangi penis lelaki, penisnya pun bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya, kemeja putih yang longgar memperlihatkan pundaknya yang sering dielu-elukan oleh _fans_ dan wajah—selayaknya budak seks yang kecanduan seks itu sendiri.

"Park Jimin adalah jalang- **ku**."

"B-bantu…akuhh.. Tidakhh… bisa… datanghh.."

"Oh ya? Padahal aku bisa…?" goda Yoongi.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah berbeda dari biasanya di telinga Jimin.

Jimin perlahan menghentikan gerakannya, matanya menatap tajam pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya. Tapi dia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdebat atau menggodanya—sedikit saja boleh 'kan?

"Nghh!"

Yoongi menggeram saat otot di sekitar kejantanannya mengetat, dan dia tahu pemuda pendek itu sengaja melakukannya terlihat jelas dari senyuman jahilnya. Tidak hanya melakukan itu, ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan terlihat sensual, lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil membuka lebih lebar kakinya.

Kemudian ia bangkit, melepaskan penis dari lubang—yang sebenarnya masih menginginkan rasa panas dan terpenuhi—menggenggam benda berurat itu lalu menjilatnya pelan. "Sekarang siapa yang menginginkan sesuatu, _hmm_? _Hyung_ bukan menginginkan mulutku 'kan?"

"K-Kau…"

"Tinggal mengatakan 'masukkan' apa susahnya? _**Oppa**_ lebih suka hal yang simpel bukan?"

Oh, Yoongi benar-benar akan membunuh Jimin. Beraninya dia melakukan itu di tengah-tengah kegiatan seperti ini, tapi sifatnya yang memang keras kepala tak ingin mengalah seperti itu. Apalagi dia pasti akan mengoloknya saat ini berakhir dan menceritakannya kepada yang lain dengan tawa bodohnya.

"Kenapa _Oppa_? Tidak akan mengatakannya, _huh_?"

Sekarang Jimin naik lagi ke atas, menggesekkan penisnya ke perut pucat yang memang tidak se-berbentuk sepertinya yang sekarang kotor karena _pre-cum_. Gertakan gigi Yoongi terdengar, menambah ekstasi, semakin membakar hawa nafsu mereka. Kedua tangannya meraih pinggang ramping tersebut, senyuman puas hampir terukir pada bibir Jimin tetapi…

"BRENGSEK!"

Mendorong pinggang itu, membuat penisnya masuk dengan kasar juga terlalu dalam dan terlalu tiba-tiba.

"AANNGHH…! AAH..! T-Terlalu.. da-dalam…!"

Tidak, Jimin tak berbohong. Penis itu masuk terlalu dalam, lebih dalam daripada dimana titik prostatnya berada, sekarang bukan hanya lubangnya yang terasa penuh perutnya pun seperti adanya suatu objek. Tetapi, rasanya aneh. Sungguh aneh. Ia sering melihat hal seperti ini di internet dan semua isinya berkata bahwa itu terasa menyakitkan.

Amarah Yoongi mereda saat melihat cairan merah pekat mengalir bersama dengan _pre-cum_ nya, takut terlalu kasar sehingga membuatnya terluka.

"Jimin _ie_ … K-Kau..baik?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, malah mulai menunggangi membuat suara kulit saling menampar menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ahh.. Ahh..kuhh.. Tidak…tahu… Nnghh~"

"Aaahn~ N-Nikmat.. AAHHN…! _It feels… fucki..nghh…good.._!"

Jujur, Yoongi benar-benar takut melihat Jimin yang sekarang. Walaupun mereka sering melakukan _hard sex_ , Jimin tidak pernah sampai begini. Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada pasangannya? Siapapun tolong bunuh dia sekarang juga.

"Ahh..! _Oppaahh_ ~! Aku…menyukai…penismuuh…" Jimin mengetatkan lubangnya merasakan urat yang mengeras membuatnya semakin semangat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

"J-Jimin..!"

"Yoongihh _o-oppahh_ … _likes…my..ahh…pussy…right…?_ "

"S-Sangat..!"

Dua bibir yang berbeda mengeluarkan desahan tak karuan, erangan penuh ekstasi, kenikmatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan—mereka bahkan tidak berpikir apapun, hanya berlomba mencapai puncak yang terjeda sejenak. Hanya lima hal yang benar-benar **hanya** dimiliki Jimin—senyum manis, tawa, kepedulian, **desahan seksi** dan **gerakan tubuhnya** yang selalu seksi apapun yang terjadi.

"Aaahngh..! _Cum..ming_ …! Ahk! _Come..hhn..to…mahh…pussy_ … _O-Oppahh_..!"

"Hngh… _C-Chim_ …"

Jimin sampai duluan, menembakkan spermanya dengan keras sampai mengenai dagunya, mengalir ke lehernya. "Arghh! Jimin _ie_..!" tepat saat pasca orgasme Jimin, penis Yoongi mengeluarkan cairan panasnya di bagian terdalam pasangannya, bahkan sepertinya masuk ke dalam organnya.

Bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat, tubuhnya yang telah diam menjadi bergetar lagi, lidahnya terjulur keluar. Lama kelamaan tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat, Yoongi tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena kepalanya menengadah ke atas, tapi dia tahu wajah itu sungguh _berantakan_ —dalam maksud lain.

"AHHK.. A-Apahh… i-iniiihhh.. A-Ada…y-yang…ke-ke…luarhh.."

Tangan Jimin menggenggam lengan pucat Yoongi sebagai tumpuan agar tidak terjatuh, jangankan duduk tegak menjaga agar kesadarannya tidak hilang saja setengah mati. Penisnya berkedut, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu—yang **tak dia kenal** , rasanya berbeda dengan orgasme, hanya itu yang ia tahu. Yoongi tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, meraih penis kekasihnya, mengusap bagian atasnya dan Jimin menegang, putingnya semakin mengeras, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya langsung menjadi terlalu sensitif.

Begitu pula dengan perasaan tak dikenal itu semakin memuncak. Sampai pada puncaknya.

"OH _FUCK_! S-SUGAAH _... O-OPPAAHH!_ "

 **Squirt!**

Jika saja pikirannya tidak terpisah, Yoongi pasti sudah menggeram karena penis yang masih berada di lubang Jimin mengetat—terlalu mengetat. Lalu penis Jimin mengeluarkan cairan bening yang cair seperti air **seni** , keluar secara putus-putus menambah efek sensual sedangkan bibirnya hanya mengeluarkan rintihan antara sakit dan nikmat.

Setelah hampir beberapa belas detik, cairan bening itu berhenti dan Jimin langsung terjatuh ke atas sang putri salju. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti berlari maraton sejauh ratusan kilometer, sekarang tubuhnya berhenti gemetar begitu pula dengan hormonnya. Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, menatap teliti cairan yang sebelumnya dikeluarkan kekasihnya.

Cairan yang benar bening, lebih cair dibandingkan _pre-cum_ …

" _Squirting_.." gumamnya.

"Kau baru saja… _Shit_.. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya asli.."

Tapi Jimin tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, hanya napas teratur saat melihat ternyata dia sudah tertidur. Ah, tapi siapa yang tidak akan lelah setelah berlari-lari di taman bermain, lari dari gerombolan _fans_ , orgasme karena _**spanking**_ , **menunggangi** _top-_ nya kemudian di akhir mengalami _**squirting**_.

"Saat kau bangun jangan ingat apapun, _Chim_. Aku tak ingin dimarahi mereka karena membuatmu menjadi sejalang ini."

Jemarinya mengelus surai perak itu, mengecup dahi yang basah karena keringat. Senyumnya muncul melihat wajah itu tertidur dengan damai.

"Mereka salah… Bahkan Jungkook ' _hamili_ _aku_ ' dan Jin _hyung_ ' _daddy besar_ ' kalah darimu hari ini. Hm? Aku tak akan merekamnya, Park Jimin hanya milik Min Yoongi. Sayang sekali namamu akan lucu kalau menjadi ' **Min** Jimin'."

"Sudahlah… Aku juga.. mengantuk dari tadi…"

Ah, betapa manisnya pasangan _pangeran_ salju dan anjing _betina_ ini. Hush, sekarang biarkan mereka tidur. Biarkan mereka yang berurusan dengan pihak BigHit jika menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu.

 **END**

 _Epilogue_

"Kedua pasangan bodoh yang tidak menyadari adanya CCTV di ruang latihan dan _handycam_ yang terhubung langsung dengan jaringan hotel juga sambungan telepon yang masih tersambung. Apa mereka sejak menjadi artis otak mereka menjadi keterbelakangan?"

"Yaa… Tak apa. Toh aku mendapatkan yang aku inginkan."

Ruang penuh dengan cahaya dari layar komputer menampilkan adegan seks antara dua pasangan.

"Saatnya memproses yang _suami-istri_ … Ah, ngomong-ngomong kemana si _muka kuda_? _Meh, whatev_."

 **END** **2**

 **Author's Note**

Ini sekuel Tops Bet YoonMin Part~ Entah mengapa ini lebih panjang dibandingkan yang Vkook, 11 halaman pula. Mungkin karena aku dalam mode melihat Jimin super _uke_ ditambah pada saat membuat sekuel ini Yoongi tidak ada di performa apapun sampai tahun baru, jadi tak ada momen mereka berdua.

Mengenai sekuel yang NamJin, mungkin bakal lebih lama karena aku belum menemukan ide untuk adegan NC-nya. Tidak tega menistai putri kerjaan _pink_ itu.

Ahh, juga terimakasih bagi readers dan author yang me-review cerita pertamaku. Itu sungguh cerita pertama yang kubuat dan langsung mendapatkan respon yang baik, ahh, senang sekali aku ditambah yang me-review ada yang merupakan author yang penulisannya lebih baik dan lebih banyak mengeluarkan cerita.

Okay, aku banyak bacot. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi~


	3. Chapter 3 NamJin

**Tops Bet; NamJin Sequel**

A Fanfiction Made by murakami-y

Pairing: NamJin; Top!Namjoon x Bottom!Seokjin

Rate: **M** for _sex scene_

 _._

 _Enjoy~_

.

.

"Ah!"

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Pipi pemuda yang berumur lebih tua bersemu saat matanya bertemu dengan mata pemuda di depannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" tanya pemuda lainnya dengan nada penuh khawatir. Sedangkan yang lebih tua mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya kita salah jalan."

"A-Ahh… S-Sepertinya begitu…"

Tangan besarnya digenggam erat oleh Namjoon— _rapper_ dalam grupnya dan juga _suami_ walau Seokjin masih sering mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingin menjadi istri. Namjoon segera membawa pergi dirinya karena mulai merasakan tatapan mata yang tertuju kepada mereka. Sedangkan Seokjin sendiri hanya mengikuti—dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

.

.

" _Nggh… Taehyungie… Mmh.."_

" _Y-Yoongi…hyungghh.."_

Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya menghela napas mendengar suara erangan dari dalam ruangan latihan, padahal mereka berniat untuk memperbaiki _dance_ mereka tapi sekarang niat itu hilang begitu saja. Seokjin bingung apakah dia harus datang dan merusak _apapun_ yang terjadi di dalam tapi Namjoon sudah duluan dan langsung membuat keributan di dalam.

Seokjin hanya mengintip dari pintu, melihat Namjoon memarahi kedua pasangan itu—tumben sekali dia yang memarahi mereka, biasanya yang melakukannya adalah Seokjin sendiri. Dan member tertua ini tahu ada salah satu diantara mereka yang merupakan _korban_ dari kebodohan pasangannya. Ah, orang itu baru saja dibicarakan dan datang keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Jin- _hyung_! _Hyung_ membuatku kaget!"

Jungkook—pemuda kelinci terpekik kaget saat melihat _hyung_ -nya tepat saat dia akan berbelok. Sebagai pemilik mata elang yang menjaga adik-adiknya, Seokjin melihat bibir pemuda tersebut yang terluka sehingga mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat yang sudah sedikit hilang. Ah, hanya melihat itu ia dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana.

Taehyung pasti menyulut amarah Yoongi atau Jimin dan berakhir dengan _sesuatu_ yang sangat bodoh dan konyol. Kemudian Jungkook berakhir menjadi bahan atas kekonyolan mereka—terkadang dia heran mengapa pemuda bergigi kelinci ini begitu tahan memiliki pasangan yang seperti itu.

" _Jungkookie_ … Kau tahu kita masih memiliki jadwal tampil. _Aish_ , lihat bibirmu ini! Sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak ingin kau seharusnya menolak Taehyung!" Seokjin menegurnya dengan jarinya menyentuh lembut bibir Jungkook.

Dia hanya menggembungkan pipinya, merasa tak bersalah sedikit pun tapi tetap dimarahi. "Jin _hyung_ juga… M-Memangnya Jin _hyung_ bisa menolak Namjoon _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang, "Jin _hyung_ bahkan menerima semua perlakuan Namjoon _hyung_! _H-Hyung_ pikir kita tidak tahu kalian menggunakan b-banyak mainan?! J-Juga! Apa itu namanya.. _S-Shower s-sex_ —Mmmphh!"

Perkataannya terhenti saat tangan Seokjin menutup mulutnya membuat Jungkook meronta-ronta meminta agar mulutnya dibebaskan. Ya ampun, siapa yang mengajarkan istilah-istilah itu kepada pemuda polos ini? Tidak, dia tahu siapa. Pemuda yang paling sering mengajarkan itu adalah **Jimin**.

Seokjin melepaskan mulut Jungkook dan melesat masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara amarah yang ditujukan kepada Jimin.

.

.

Jungkook benar. Seokjin memang tak bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkan oleh Namjoon, walaupun rasa ketidakinginannya sangat besar. Tapi hanya dia yang tahu, hanya sentuhan kecil dapat membuat pemuda tertua ini langsung melemah ditambah dengan betapa lembutnya sentuhan tersebut.

Mataya menatap dua pasangan yang memiliki keunikan masing-masing—begitu pula dengan kehidupan seks mereka. Seokjin tahu Yoongi dan Jimin memiliki kehidupan seks yang lebih menarik dibandingkan dia, sedangkan Jungkook yang polos dan diam-diam erotis tidak akan membuat Taehyung bosan ditambah mereka berdua masih memiliki banyak rasa ingin tahu dan tak takut untuk mencobanya.

Sedangkan kehidupan seks mereka—sangat _membosankan_.

"Jin _hyung_ , kenapa?"

Pada saat Seokjin membuyarkan lamunannya, mata sipit Jimin tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ah—dasar _bocah tengik_. Dia sengaja mendekatkan dirinya sehingga Seokjin dapat melihat bekas gigitan pada leher putih _bocah_ itu, tetapi wajahnya memancarkan rasa khawatir yang tulus.

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Seokjin dengan senyuman paksa.

"Ah~ Aku mengerti!" Jimin dengan santai mendudukkan dirinya di tempat kosong di samping Seokjin. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil—tidak, lebih tepatnya senyum yang memiliki _banyak_ makna. "Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh _hyung_. Dengarkan aku, _hyung_. Yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat kehidupan _-mu_ menarik adalah…"

Jimin memberi sinyal agar _hyung_ -nya mendekat, bibirnya mendekati telinga pemuda tertua tersebut.

" _Hyung harus bisa membuat Namjoon hyung kehilangan kendali._ "

"K-Kehilangan kendali?"

"Apa _hyung_ tidak ingin merasakan kasarnya Namjoon _hyung_? Aku tahu Namjoon _hyung_ pasti lebih kasar dibandingkan Yoongi _hyung_. Jadi~ _hyung_ hanya perlu melakukan itu—AKH! Sakit! SAKIIT!"

Teriakan kesakitan Jimin menggema di ruangan tersebut saat Yoongi dengan kasar menarik telinganya sampai hampir putus. "Jangan hiraukan perkataannya, _hyung_." Kata Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang masih belum mencerna perkataan salah satu adiknya. Pemuda _rapper_ itu membawa kekasihnya ke kamar bersamanya kemudian menguncinya.

"Tae _hyung_ , kenapa _hyung_ menutup telinga—"

" _Ahhn! M-Maaf—Hyaah!—M-Maafkan C-Chim! H-Hentikan… Ha! AAH! O-Oppa..!"_

Seokjin langsung memasuki status ibu-ibu, membawa kedua adik paling mudanya menjauh dari suara laknat itu. Untung Taehyung peka dengan keadaan sehingga masih menutupi telinga Jungkook sedangkan pemuda kelinci itu hanya bingung mengapa _hyung_ -nya bersikap seperti itu ditambah wajah mereka yang merah. Si _ibu_ hanya terdiam, dia sedang tak ingin memarahi pasangan laknat tersebut, biarkan si _ayah_ yang memarahi mereka.

Tapi— _kehilangan kendali ya?_

.

.

Dalam kamar yang gelap, dua pemuda bernapas terengah-engah dengan bau seks yang sangat tajam bahkan menyeruak ke luar kamar tersebut. Salah satu dari keduanya mengelus lembut kepala lawannya dan si empu hanya melenguh karena tubuhnya yang masih sensitif. Bibir Namjoon mendekat untuk mengecup kening Seokjin setelah itu bangkit untuk membersihkan dirinya bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri mereka dan memakai pakaiannya kembali, mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi sambil menunggu semua _anak-anaknya_ pulang. Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Namjoon—dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Baru saja saat matanya merasa berat, ponselnya berdering menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan segera dia membuka pesan tersebut.

 **Sender : Unknown Number**

 **Subject : (None)**

 **Hai Sayang. Apa kau bebas malam ini? Jika kau bebas, aku memiliki** _ **sosis**_ **yang bisa kau makan sekarang.** _ **Eat Jin means you are a cockslut, am I right?**_ **Aku akan menunggumu malam ini,** _ **my beautiful cockslut**_ **.**

A—

Apa-apaan ini?!

Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pesan tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna, bibirnya bergetar, pada saat dia hendak mengunci ponselnya tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu aura tepat di belakangnya. Perlahan-lahan dia melihat ke belakang—untuk melihat wajah _marah_ dari seorang Kim Namjoon.

"N-Namjoon! A-Aku bisa menjelaskan!"

Namun Namjoon tak mendengarkan, malah pembelaan dari _istrinya_ membuatnya semakin murka. Ia menarik tangan Seokjin kemudian membantingnya dengan _sangat kasar_ ke sofa. Seokjin meringis kesakitan dengan perilaku kasar _suaminya_ , matanya menatap takut—walau tak bisa dibohongi hatinya sedikit mengharapkan ini terjadi.

"Di saat aku tidak memberikan tanda kepadamu bukan berarti kau bisa melahap semua penis yang kau inginkan, Jin!"

Seokjin terkejut mendengar amukan Namjoon. Semarah apapun Namjoon, dia selalu tak melupakan sopan santunnya kepadanya—sebagai yang lebih tua, tapi sekarang dia bahkan sudah tak menggunakannya.

 **PLAK!**

Matanya terbuka kaget, rasa perih di pipinya membuatnya membeku. Hanya menatap mata menakutkan Namjoon sudah membuatnya hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"AAKH!"

Jeritnya saat merasa daging pada lehernya tergigit dengan keras, sudah dipastikan cairan merah pekat keluar dan lidah Namjoon dengan cekatan mengecap rasa darah tersebut. Tangannya mengenggam erat kedua tangan Seokjin sampai membuatnya mati rasa, ia hanya bisa meringis pelan karena itu.

" _Mine_." Untuk pertama kalinya suara berat Namjoon benar-benar terdengar _berbahaya_ daripada sebelumnya.

Bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Bukan kasar seperti ini yang diinginkannya. Rasa sedih bercampur dengan kecewa membuat Seokjin meneteskan air matanya sambil menggigit keras bibir bawahnya agar suara isakan tak terdengar keluar. Hatinya terasa remuk, melihat _suaminya_ semarah ini.

Saat Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya yang ia harapkan adalah wajah Seokjin yang menangis pasrah dan itu tak akan menghentikan amarahnya. Tapi dia salah—malah saat melihatnya menangis dalam diam amarahnya langsung mereda bahkan mendekati hilang. Sepertinya rasa lelahnya masih belum hilang dari jadwal sebelumnya sehingga amarahnya mudah sekali tersulut—padahal bisa saja pesan itu dari Jimin atau Hoseok yang jahil tapi dia langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

" _Baby_ … Buka matamu…"

Suara lembut itu kembali lagi, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya mempertunjukkan mata indah yang berbinar-binar karena air mata.

" _J-Joonie_ …"

"Maafkan aku, Sayang."

"..T-Tandai aku dengan benar… Joon _ie_.. S-Supaya aku tidak terambil oleh siapapun… Dan kau akan selalu tahu bahwa… Aku hanya milik Kim Namjoon.."

 _Oh shit._

Bagi Namjoon, itu merupakan hal yang paling seksi baginya.

Wajah sempurna Seokjin berkeringat banyak, wajahnya basah karena air mata dan bibirnya yang selalu bagaikan buah plum yang siap dimakan setiap saat. Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hampir berada di bibir istrinya, mengecup sejenak kemudian membawanya kepada ciuman penuh gairah. Lidah Seokjin merupakan salah satu _titik_ sensitif yang hanya diketahui Namjoon sendiri dan tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

Saat wajah mereka saling menjauh, Namjoon berbisik pelan, " _Baby_ -ku ini menginginkan sesuatu bukan? Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, _baby_."

Bibir Seokjin bergetar, hendak mengeluarkan kata tetapi tak ada yang keluar. Namun, pemuda di depannya akan menunggu sampai ribuan tahun untuk mendengar pernyataannya. Mata Seokjin bergerak kesana-kemari, berusaha menjauh dari tatapan _buas_ Namjoon. Hatinya berusaha memberanikan dirinya, hanya beberapa kata. _Hanya beberapa kata_.

"A-Aku ingin… Joon _ie_ … K-Kasari aku Joon _ie_ … A-Aku ingin penis besarmu… Hentikan, bersikap le-lembut…"

" _Oh, babe. Do you know how much turn on was that?_ "

Kedua lengan yang telah bebas dari genggaman Namjoon langsung memeluk tengkuknya dengan erat. Kedua mata tersebut langsung bertemu dan Namjoon dapat melihat gejolak _nafsu_ pada mata lawannya.

" _F-Fuck me. Fuck your cockslut. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to live without your cock._ "

 _Shit_.

Kejantanan Namjoon berkedut dibalik celananya. Seokjin benar-benar tahu cara membuatnya menjadi _kehilangan kendali_ —walau hanya _hampir_. Benar, penggunaan bahasa Inggris merupakan _fetish_ tersembunyinya. Terdengar lebih seksi, erotis dan benar-benar membuatnya _ke ujung_.

" _Suck me_. Dan datang saat kau menelan spermaku, _baby_."

Namjoon membantu istrinya turun dari sofa, sebelum Seokjin sempat membuka celananya, Namjoon menutup penglihatannya dengan dasi hitam yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Istrinya sempat merasa ketakutan tapi ia yakin Namjoon tak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja—atau mungkin dia akan berkata lain.

Berkata untuk menunggu, dengan patuhnya dia hanya duduk sambil menunggu suaminya kembali. Keringat dingin mulai turun membayangkan mainan apa yang akan dibawa olehnya, plus dia sedang dalam mode _kasar_. Seokjin mulai tak yakin dia bisa membuat sarapan untuk semuanya besok.

"Maaf menunggu."

Suara berat itu kembali lagi, kepalanya dengan refleks mendongak mencari arah suara tersebut. Sedangkan Namjoon tanpa basa-basi langsung memasangkan mainan pertama— _borgol_ berwarna merah muda, seperti warna kesukaan istrinya. Seokjin hanya menunggu dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mari kita lepaskan pakaianmu."

Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan semua pakaian yang menempel pada Seokjin, sekarang dia telah telanjang bulat tanpa kain apapun selain penutup mata yang dipakainya. Tiba-tiba tangan besar Namjoon mendorongnya sehingga wajahnya bertemu dengan sofa, kepalanya mendongak ke belakang meminta penjelasan akan apa yang terjadi.

"Anggh!"

Namjoon memasukkan _dildo_ yang dipasangkan bulu-bulu halus agar menyerupai suatu _hewan_. Seokjin mendesah erotis saat merasakan _cairan_ Namjoon yang sebelumnya dipaksa masuk ke dalam karena mainan tersebut. Sedangkan si dominan dengan sengaja tak menyentuh prostatnya, itu akan menjadi permainan selanjutnya.

" _My beautiful fox_."

" _Now suck me._ "

Begitu ia mendudukan dirinya kembali, Seokjin mulai menggerakkan wajahnya mencari dimanakah Namjoon—tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia menggerakkan wajahnya ke kanan, tidak ada. Ke kiri pun, _tidak ada_. Padahal kenyataannya, Namjoon hanya tepat berada di sebelah sofa paling kanan—yang tak jauh dari Seokjin. " _Foxy_." Panggilnya berusaha membantunya menemukan dirinya.

Mendengar suara itu, Seokjin segera mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah kanannya. Namun dia melupakan tangannya yang terborgol. Saat ia hendak menggerakkan badannya, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh membentur lantai dan otomatis membuat _dildo_ yang di dalamnya semakin melesak masuk.

—Pada saat itu juga, Namjoon memencet _suatu tombol_.

" _Unngh…!_ "

Punggungnya melengkung sempurna saat merasakan getaran kecil pada lubangnya, dan sungguh dekat dengan titik prostatnya.

"Ayo, _foxy_. Jangan membuatku menunggu."

Seokjin berusaha bangkit tapi yang dilakukannya hanya membuat _dildo_ itu semakin masuk dan langsung menubruk prostatnya dengan keras. Bibir plumnya langsung mengeluarkan erangan keras lalu tubuhnya terjatuh lagi ke lantai dengan bokong yang menungging—dan _dildo_ yang mulai bergerak keluar-masuk perlahan.

Namjoon yang mulai merasa kasihan, mematikan getaran _dildo_ membuat nafas lega terdengar. Menggunakan kesempatan ini Seokjin sesegera mungkin bergerak menuju tempat Namjoon berada, menggunakan pipinya sebagai pengganti indera geraknya yang terbelenggu oleh borgol. Begitu merasakan kasarnya resleting celana yang ia yakini adalah Namjoon, giginya ia gunakan untuk membukanya. Namjoon menggeram melihat pemandangan yang tersaji, _blindfold_ memang se-erotis yang dipikirkannya.

Seokjin yang berusaha sekuat tenaga, matanya yang tertutupi oleh kain hitam yang sungguh kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bagaikan susu, telanjang bulat dengan peluh yang mulai muncul dan jangan lupakan bokong dan _tail dildo_ yang melengkapi semuanya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti jalang— _jalang_ yang sungguh _mahal_.

Kemudian, pipi Seokjin kotor karena _pre-cum_ dari penis Namjoon yang menamparnya. Bibirnya mencari kepala penis tersebut kemudian mengecupinya mengundang desahan nikmat. Setelah mengecupinya sejenak, ia mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang basah.

"Ahh.. _You're so good, babe…_ "

Pujaan Namjoon membuatnya semakin semangat untuk menelannya semakin dalam, tapi begitu kepala penisnya menumbuk kerongkongannya ia malah terbatuk membuat _suaminya_ merasa khawatir—tapi Seokjin masih berkeras kepala untuk memasukkannya.

"Ummnngh! Uhuk..! Uhuk!"

Kekhawatiran Namjoon sebelumnya seolah hanya kebohongan belaka, dimana tangannya memencet tombol untuk _dildo_ tersebut ke getaran paling tinggi. Seokjin hendak mengeluarkan penis besar tersebut namun kedua tangan kekar Namjoon menahan kepalanya dan dengan cekatan memasang kalung yang didesain seperti kalung untuk hewan peliharaan.

"N-Nam.. Joonhh… A-Apa—"

Perkataannya terpotong saat lehernya terasa tertarik membuatnya melepaskan kejantanan tersebut dan otomatis melihat ke atas. Lidahnya terjulur dan napasnya masih tersengal-sengal, seperti anjing yang kepanasan.

"Lihatlah dirimu, _foxy_. Menjulurkan lidahmu bagaikan anjing kepanasan, seolah memintaku untuk membasahi wajah cantikmu dengan _susu_ -ku."

"A-Aku t-tidak…"

" _Open wide_ ~"

Dibalik penutup matanya, mata Seokjin membulat. Dirinya meronta meminta rantai yang terkait pada kalung lehernya dilepaskan, suara rantai terdengar jelas ditambah suara borgol yang tak luput dari pendengaran siapapun. Tanpa sengaja dia menaikkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya, prostat membengkaknya pun otomatis terkena rangsangan.

"H-Hentikan.. _Joonie_ … Ngyaaahh!"

Kaki kanan Namjoon dengan jahil memainkan _dildo_ tersebut dengan mendorongnya semakin dalam, menyebabkan erangan keluar.

" _Coming, baby_ …" Erang Namjoon semakin kasar memainkan penisnya sendiri.

"Anggh! _S-Stop_ …! _My h-hole is—N-No!_ "

Namjoon datang dengan menembakkan spermanya tepat pada wajah Seokjin, ada yang mendarat pada lidahnya walau kebanyakan pada wajahnya. Seokjin melenguh merasakan rasa sperma _suaminya_ , tubuhnya bergetar karena masih merasakan kenikmatan dari rangsangan pada prostatnya.

"Ngaah.. _D-Daddy…_ "

Kepalanya terasa pening, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Kalaupun dia ingin berpikir kenikmatan yang dirasakannya langsung menghancurkannya, sehingga bibirnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan serta panggilan penuh dosa tersebut. Pipinya merasakan sentuhan, kemudian berganti ke lidahnya disertai rasa asin dari sperma. Tanpa perintah apapun dia langsung menelannya lagi seolah sperma tersebut adalah _minuman_ paling lezat di seluruh dunia.

Rasa sperma Namjoon yang begitu kental—baik _teksturnya_ dan _aromanya_ yang sungguh maskulin. Pikiran kotor tersebut sudah cukup membawanya menuju orgasme.

Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke atas sofa dan segera mengeluarkan _dildo_ tersebut kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Juga melepaskan kain hitam itu. Seokjin mengerjap beberapa kali karena cahaya yang belum biasa bagi matanya, begitu sadar ia melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menelepon seseorang yaitu— _Jungkook_.

"K-Kau gila… P-Putuskan panggilan itu sekarang juga.."

Tubuh Seokjin berjengit kaget merasakan penis pada lubang masuknya, matanya menatap tak percaya pada Namjoon. Sebanyak apapun _fetish_ , mainan dan _kink_ yang mereka pakai, dia tak pernah ingin melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Oh lihat, _baby_. Dia menjawab."

Kedua matanya ia tatap kembali kepada layar teleponnya. Memang benar Jungkook menjawabnya tapi—

'— _Hancurkan l-lubangku…Taehyung-ie...aahn..! Ku-kumo…honnhh..!'_

Wajahnya memerah sekejap, mendengar desahan erotis dan _maknae_ yang selalu ia kira polos memohon dengan sangat frustasi. Di saat Seokjin bereaksi seperti itu, Namjoon yang ada di belakangnya hanya _menyeringai_ seram. Tangan kirinya—yang tak memegang ponsel ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi bokong Seokjin membuatnya merasa tergelitik.

" _Ahh_ … B-Berhenti…"

' _AAHHHH! D-Disanahh! Ahhh! Aku... sukahh j-jari..ahh..muuhh…'_

Harus mereka akui satu hal. Desahan Jungkook memang yang seperti mereka bayangkan selama ini. Penuh dengan unsur seksi dan erotis karena masih belum mengenal kenikmatan yang selalu Jimin dan Jin rasakan selama ini—bayangkan jika Jungkook sudah mencoba semua hal seperti kedua _bottom_ ini.

Desahan itu membuat Seokjin kembali terangsang, napasnya yang telah stabil sekarang kembali terengah-engah dan sentuhan Namjoon pada bokongnya sama sekali tak membantu. Dan—tolong—ujung penis besarnya yang menggelitiki lubang masuknya.

Akan bagaimanakah desahannya jika Namjoon memasukkannya sekarang?

' _Ha… A-aku… T-Tidakkh.. Cumming…Ahh! Aahn! H-HYUUNG..!'_

Suara klimaks Jungkook membuat penis Seokjin mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ dengan berbagai pikiran kotor yang memenuhinya. Untungnya Namjoon menghentikan gerakan tangannya namun berkata, "Jawab teleponnya, _hyung_."

Seokjin sempat menatap sangar Namjoon tapi keadaannya sangat tak mendukung, sehingga ia membuka bibirnya untuk memanggil Jungkook.

"Jungkook _ie_?"

Tak ada balasan untuk sejenak.

' _Jin-hyung meneleponmu, Jungkook-ah.'_

Sialan.

Suara berat Taehyung yang benar-benar langka membuat Seokjin menegang dan tak sengaja lubangnya mengerut—dan Namjoon tak luput untuk menyadarinya.

' _J-Jin… hyung…'_

"A-Ada apa, Jungkook _ie_?"

' _T-tolong… tutup tele..ponnya…'_

Pada saat itu—Namjoon memasukkan kepala penisnya membuat Seokjin hampir mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan jika saja tak ingat bahwa dia masih berada di depan layar ponselnya.

' _J-jin—'_

"Ah! M-maaf, tadi aku melamunhh..N-Nam..joonnh… T-Tungguhh…"

Namjoon menjauhkan ponselnya dan mendorong Seokjin sehingga dagunya menyentuh sandaran lengan sofa, sedangkan dirinya memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang sempit tersebut. Ia melakukan percakapan dengan Taehyung sejenak, sebelum menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam dan langsung mengenai prostat Seokjin. Pada detik yang sama pun—pertahanan Seokjin _hilang_.

"Aaah! _D-Daddyhh~! Y-You're… so big…_ Ahhng!"

Mendengarnya, bibirnya membentuk seringai dan menjatuhkan ponsel tersebut ke atas sofa. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pinggang Seokjin yang sudah dipastikan akan ada bekas merah setelah semua ini selesai. Seokjin pun—kehilangan akal sehatnya—menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan arah yang berkebalikan dari gerakan penis Namjoon.

Mata Seokjin yang sayu melihat ke lantai—dimana air liurnya menetes dari kedua belah bibirnya. Pasti dirinya benar-benar seperti anjing yang tengah dikawini.

—Bukan, dia seperti _kucing_ yang bersedia dimasuki berapa puluh kali pun.

Jemari Namjoon mengusap leher belakang Seokjin yang merupakan titik sensitifnya. Lubangnya langsung menjepit erat penis Namjoon dan keduanya pun mengerang nikmat.

"Ngaah! _Fe-Feels so good… D-Daddy… Y-Your dick is…_ "

" _Is making… me become your cockslut!_ "

Namjoon benar-benar menyukai pemakaian bahasa asing dalam kegiatan seks mereka dan Seokjin—terlihat lebih erotis menggunakannya.

" _Fill me..up!_ Aku inginhh... _aahn_ … spermamu…! Ahh… Ahhhmm~!"

Dua desahan yang berbeda. Mereka dapat mendengarnya jelas. Suara desahan Seokjin memang mengalahkan suara desahan Jungkook pada ponsel tapi mereka masih bisa mendengarnya. Bagaikan mereka diperhatikan oleh orang lain saat tengah melakukan tindakan penuh dosa ini, membuat suhu tubuh mereka semakin meningkat.

Ah—sepertinya mereka berdua memiliki _fetish exhibitionists_.

Penis Namjoon berkedut, begitu pula dengan Seokjin. Ia menghentakkan penisnya beberapa kali sampai ia merasa akan datang.

"Ohh… ngghh… _D-Daddy!_ _C-cumming_ … Ahh! AKHHH!"

" _I'm so going to fill you up… baby…!_ "

Namjoon mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam—namun itu bukan penyelesaian akhir. Saat merasa bagian dalam Seokjin terpenuhi, ia segera mengeluarkannya dan mengocoknya sejenak, mengarahkannya pada punggung dan pundak lebar Seokjin. Kemudian menembakkannya kembali ke punggung tersebut, membasahinya dengan sperma panasnya.

Seokjin melenguh, punggungnya melengkung sempurna kemudian mendapatkan orgasmenya, mengotori sofa tempat mereka melakukannya. Namjoon menarik rantai pada kalung yang dipakai Seokjin lalu mencium ganas bibirnya. Seokjin sesekali masih melenguh saat lidahnya tergelitiki oleh lidah yang lunak.

Setelah selesai, Seokjin ambruk sedangkan Namjoon segera melepaskan semua pengekang yang dipakaikannya. Yang lebih tua hanya diam karena ia yakin Namjoon akan merawatnya setelah ini, jadi dia hanya menutup matanya.

Dan membiarkan dunia mimpi mengambil alih. Walau tak sepenuhnya karena rasa lengket dan cairan yang turun dari lubangnya.

 **END**

 **Author's Note**

Yeey~! Sekuel yang NamJin sekarang sudah! Ditulis dalam waktu beberapa hari! Ngomong-ngomong ena-enanya kurang _hot_ ya kalau dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya… Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Tapi ya sudahlah, dan sebagai _note_ aku akan hiatus karena harus fokus UN dan lain-lainnya. Mungkin setelah satu ff lagi aku akan benar-benar hiatus~

Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi~

M.Y


End file.
